Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 'was the third series of ''Big Brother Ireland. The series started on 7 May 2001 and ended on 8 June 2001, lasting 9 weeks. The series was also known as "Series of Twists" ''because of its weekly nomination twists thrown at the housemates. The series has recieved the lowest amount of average viewers over any series of Big Brother Ireland with just 3.1 million viewers. Housemates 10 housemates entered on Day 1. Florence entered on Day 21, and Shannon (who was previously evicted) re-entered on Day 50. 'Aaron Fisher Aaron 'is a 25-year old drug dealer and party animal, and reveals to be going on Big Brother to clean himself up. He was the third housemate to be evicted on Day 35 during a double eviction. 'Eoghan Kelly Eoghan 'is a 32-year old rugby player and series finalist, securing third place on finale night. He survived Day 42's double eviction and recieved 2 nominations to evict as well as 2 nominations to save from Matthew and Sarah on Week 5's nominations. 'Florence Rock Florence 'is 38 years old and became the first person to enter the house late, entering as a replacement for fellow walker Jade Smith. Florence lasted three weeks in the house and was nominated for eviction twice by her housemates. In those three weeks, she recieved 4 nominations. 'Jade Smith Jade 'is 29 years old and was part of Week 2's twist. Even though she wasn't elligible to win, she still counted as a housemate. 'Jessica Hughes Jessica 'is a 22-year old model and later winner of the third series of Big Brother. She recieved 6 nominations to evict and was nominated for eviction twice. 'Liam Murray Liam 'is a 38-year old doctor. He was evicted along with Florence on Week 6's double eviction. He recieved a total of 6 nominations during his time in the house and was nominated for eviction once. He came close behind Niall during Week 7's vote to return. 'Mary Lynch Mary 'was the 41-year old unemployed nanny and was voted most hated housemate. She recieved way under 1% to return on Week 7. She recieved 7 of 8 votes to evict on Week 2. She refused to leave through the front door and escaped through the back garden. Her exit from the house was still counted as an eviction. 'Matthew Thompson Matthew 'was the 37-year old bookies' favourite to win, despite the winner turning out to be model Jessica. He recieved just 1 nomination from Florence and was never put up for eviction by his fellow housemates. 'Niall Burke Niall 'was voted most entertaining housemate and was 44 years old. He recieved 7 nominations in the house and was evicted twice - once on Week 4 against Aaron and Shannon and then again when he was not chosen to return by fellow housemates. 'Sarah Collins Sarah 'is a 43-year old air hostess and formed a good friendship with fellow housemate ''Niall Burke. She only recieved 1 nomination and was never nominated for eviction. She was the first to leave on finale night. '''Shannon Macguire Shannon 'is a 23-year old university student and recieved the most nominations of the series, with 9 nominations. She was nominated for eviction twice, surviving the first one against Mary, and was evicted in Week 5's double eviction along with Aaron. She returned on Day 50 when she was voted back into the house instead of fellow evictee ''Niall Burke. Voting history '''Notes *On Day 3, lines opened for all housemates except Eoghan and Niall who won a challenge. The housemates had to decide which housemate who recieved the least votes should go home live on Day 7. *Jade walked a day before the second eviction and therefore the eviction was cancelled and voters were given refunds. *Florence was the only one on Week 4 who could nominate. *On Week 5, housemates were voting to save. *There was no nominations or eviction on Week 6. All housemates were evacuated due to a house fire. Twists